


birthday

by xxxtabix



Series: xxx [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “You know, this would be so cliché if we were in a drama. There is the girl, reaching for another handful of nuts just as the protagonist does the same. Then there would be sequences of gazing and longing until they would lean in to kiss but of course something or someone would interrupt them,” Jiyong sighs and Seunghyun grins.“So basically, what you do all the time,” he says and Jiyong almost chokes on the nut he was just eating.“Excuse me?”“Gazing and longing? Sounds familiar,” Seunghyun says teasingly and squirms away when Jiyong’s finger darts out to poke him in the ribs.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: xxx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a little birthday one shot (even though it's 1 hour into the 19th already oops), dedicated to my lovely gc on twitter!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @fl0werxroad / @xxxtabix

The day before your birthday is always weird.

People know it’s a special day the next day and may behave a little bit different. Are they planning secret birthday parties? Did they forget and quickly go the city to buy a last-minute present? Or do they behave normal as if the next day is just a simple day like any other day?

Jiyong is sure that Seunghyun is the latter.

They’ve been at home the whole day, just relaxing on the balcony and by the pool and so far, Seunghyun isn’t giving any signs of ‘last-minute birthday present buying’ panics. Which is weird because Jiyong knows his boyfriend, and he knows that he tends to be a little more forgetful about those things.

So as Jiyong lays on his huge daisy shaped air mattress with an iced drink in his one hand and his phone in the other, he decides to probe a little.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow already?” he asks casually and looks over the brim of his glass to Seunghyun who is sitting in a chair next to the pool, with a book in his lap. He looks up and a small smile plays on his lips.

“Yes,” is his simple answer before he returns to his reading task.

But Jiyong isn’t satisfied with that just yet. He stretches and sees from behind his shades how Seunghyun’s gaze flickers back to him. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he places his glass on the border of the pool and lets his fingers glide through the water.

“Really?” he asks and Seunghyun nods. “Really.”

Jiyong snorts and then whines.

“Come on hyung don’t leave me hanging here. What plans?” he tries again but the other man only shrugs.

“Just some plans, going to the studio and meeting up with some people afterwards,” he replies as he turns a page. And Jiyong _knows_ that Seunghyun must be making things up right now just to mess with him because he knows it’s his birthday tomorrow...right?

Silent like a cat, Jiyong slips into the water and puts his arms on the border of the pool, chin resting on his forearm as he looks over to the other man.

“Come into the water, it’s nice,” Jiyong suggests instead of trying to get more out of his boyfriend and Seunghyun sighs.

“But I’m in the middle of a chapter,” he argues but Jiyong is having none of that. He wants his hyung attention now and...in this pool with him. Preferably naked. With a devilish smirk, he dips his free hand into the water and splashes Seunghyun’s bare leg, drawing a gasp from him.

“You didn’t.”

“I did, now come here before I have to take drastic measures,” Jiyong laughs and pulls himself out of the pool a little to reach for Seunghyun’s foot but the latter is faster. He stands up and lets out a frustrated sound but Jiyong knows he’s only pretending to be annoyed, he can see it in the way the corner of his lips quirk up.

“You’re such an attention seeking diva,” he jokes and steps closer to the pool, ready to dive in but Jiyong stops him.

“Take that off first,” he demands while pointing at the soft denim shirt Seunghyun is wearing.

“We can’t have everything, Jiyongie,” Seunghyun muses and glides into the pool fully clothed, grasping the smaller man and hugging him close. Jiyong shrieks before a laugh bubbles out of him and he wraps his arms around the older man’s neck.

“You’re such a dork,” he mumbles and Seunghyun chuckles.

“I know,” he whispers and kisses his nose sweetly before he dips Jiyong underwater with a soft laugh.

* * *

“We should watch a movie tonight,” Seunghyun declares after they had dinner. Jiyong looks over his shoulder as he settles down the plates in the kitchen and thinks for a moment.

“Sure, do you have anything in mind?” he asks as he turns back around to put everything in the dishwasher. There is no answer and for a moment Jiyong thinks that maybe the other man didn’t hear him, but once he straightens himself up again, he feels a pair of arms circling him and soft lips against his neck. He instantly melts into the embrace.

“Whatever you want. Don’t worry about the dishes and go pick a movie, I will get us some drinks and join you then,” Seunghyun mumbles and kisses the spot just behind his ear a few times before he takes a step back to reach around Jiyong and getting two glasses of wine out.

Jiyong looks at him out of the corner of his eyes and shakes his head slightly, this little show of affection, he won’t ever get used to that. He remembers how they were just a few months ago, when he thought that their time together has run out. But now it feels like they are stronger than ever and that makes his chest fill with warmth.

10 minutes later, they both sit on the couch together with a bowl of snacks between them and two glasses of wine. It’s way too hot to cuddle right now so they just enjoy the presence of the other, fingers brushing ever so slightly when they reach inside the bowl at the same time.

“You know, this would be so cliché if we were in a drama. There is the girl, reaching for another handful of nuts just as the protagonist does the same. Then there would be sequences of gazing and longing until they would lean in to kiss but of course something or someone would interrupt them,” Jiyong sighs and Seunghyun grins.

“So basically, what you do all the time,” he says and Jiyong almost chokes on the nut he was just eating.

“Excuse me?”

“Gazing and longing? Sounds familiar,” Seunghyun says teasingly and squirms away when Jiyong’s finger darts out to poke him in the ribs.

“You are not very nice to me today,” he grumbles but the older man is quick to pull him a little closer, placing a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

“You know I’m only teasing right?” There is the slightest hint of worry laced in the carefully spoken words and it’s Jiyong’s turn to smirk.

“And what if I don’t?” he sighs overdramatically but laughs as soon as Seunghyun’s finger dig into his sides, drawing more giggles out of him. The movie is forgotten for a moment as they are in their own little bubble, laughing and touching and soon enough kissing a little more than just light pecks.

Slipping into Seunghyun’s lap comes naturally after years of doing so, and Jiyong rests his hands in the taller man’s neck, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. He recently cut his beautiful locks but to be honest, Seunghyun could be bald and he’d still be beautiful.

“What are you thinking about?” echoes his deep voice through the room and Jiyong snaps out of his daydreaming.

“About how you’d be beautiful even if you were bald,” he says cheekily and Seunghyun raises a brow.

“I don’t even wanna know how this thought even occurred to you,” he murmurs and dives into another kiss, but Jiyong moves backwards a little and pushes a finger against the greedy lips. He looks into confused eyes and the fondness that overcomes him is unbelievable.

“Don’t look at me like that, we have all the time in the world after the movie okay?” he says in a quiet voice and he’s surprised he even suggests that. Any other night, he would make out with Seunghyun until he’d either ride him or would be on his back, writhing on the couch, gasping for air. But tonight, he kind of wants to just be with him. 

Seunghyun looks at him and his slightly parted lips curl back into a lazy smile and he leans in once again, but with no rush behind it. They meet in the middle for a soft, unhurried kiss, just lips moving against each other and Jiyong finally cups his jaw so they part.

“Bring me a calendar, I have to mark that day red,” the older man teases and Jiyong playfully slaps his chest but doesn’t try to argue. He loves this, just how it is now. Comfortable, easy, natural. He slides down Seunghyun’s lap just to lay down against his chest as an arm curls itself around Jiyong’s middle lazily. Seunghyun presses a kiss to the top of his head and rest his chin in his soft locks as they continue to watch the movie.

* * *

Jiyong doesn’t even realise that his eyes grow heavy the further the hours strike, it’s only when he startles awake and it’s dark that he realises they both fell asleep. The tv turned itself off at some point so they it must be late. He searches for his phone and sighs, it’s 11:30 already. A side glance to Seunghyun tells him that he is fast asleep, the soft snores coming from his slightly parted lips are the most adorable sounds and Jiyong carefully reaches up to pull the thick glasses from his nose. He looks so young without them, so innocent and suddenly Jiyong realises that his birthday is soon – and his boyfriend is fast asleep instead of being awake, celebrating into the new chapter of his life. He doesn’t bother trying to wake him up, his hyung has such a deep sleep, he’d sleep through a fire alarm.

But Jiyong decides that he can’t keep sleeping on the couch, his back already hurts a little and he doesn’t want to imagine what kind of pain Seunghyun must feel in the morning, so he gets up quietly and pulls a light blanket from the armchair. There’s a dull thud sound coming from the side and Jiyong smile an apologetic smile as he sees that Joah has been laying on the blanket. 

“Sorry, you can cuddle with him or come with me,” he whispers and gently drapes the blanket over the sleeping man’s frame, kisses his forehead lightly and then shuffles to their bedroom where he plops down onto the bed, suddenly wide awake.

He reaches for his phone and then remembers he forgot it in the living room but he’s too lazy to get up again so he turns onto Seunghyun’s side to reach for his phone that is sitting on the bedside table. Rolling onto his stomach, he unlocks the phone and logs into his instagram but not before skimming through some of Seunghyun’s notifications. People want him to post but he knows his boyfriend, he will let them wait just to mess with them. 

The minutes pass, it’s getting closer to midnight and once the digits show 12:00, Jiyong doesn’t feel any different. His mentions explode even more with messages and pictures he gets tagged in but he ignores them all. He loves his fans, he truly does, but it wouldn’t be fair to like a few people’s posts and leave the rest with nothing. His mind wanders to his sleeping man in the living room and he suddenly feels lonely again. He thought that maybe Seunghyun would surprise him like he did over the past few years and now that they are both out of military, there is no barrier holding him back. 

Jiyong quickly shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, no he won’t fall back into this way of thinking, not after he managed to overcome it and work things out with Seunghyun. 

A notification plops up at the top of the screen and he smiles when he sees his best friend posted. Of course he did, he never misses out on the opportunity to dig out pictures so old he can’t even remember taking them. His gaze lands on the emojis and he has to stifle a laugh. 

_To_ _Youngbae_ _, 12:12:_ _What’s up with those emojis?_

Jiyong doesn’t have to wait long for an answer.

 _From_ _Youngbae_ _, 12:14: Wow you’re not on your own phone? I thought you’d see the post in the morning._

Jiyong giggles and rolls onto his back.

 _To_ _Youngbae_ _, 12:15:_ _Seunghyun_ _fell asleep on the couch so I have to wait till the morning to get laid_

He smirks as he waits to the reply. 

_From_ _Youngbae_ _, 12:16_ _: I don’t_ _wanna_ _know any details please. I can change the emojis if you want_. _Call you tomorrow?_

 _To_ _Youngbae_ _, 12:16:_ _Ah it was only a joke. And yes sure~_

Jiyong stares at the chat for another minute before he decides to leave a comment beneath Youngbae’s post, just some heart as well. He logs out of his accounts and his gaze again lands on Seunghyun’s mentions...and how they are all waiting for _him_ to wish Jiyong a happy birthday as well.

“Well me too,” Jiyong thinks to himself and drops the phone on the sheets before closing his eyes. “Happy birthday to me,” he mumbles to himself and smiles when he feels the bed dip slightly and a soft paw touches his cheek. He turns his head to see Joah sitting next to him and soon Iye follows as well.

“You didn’t want to spend the old man company?” he mumbles and nearly jumps out of the bed when suddenly the floor cracks and a dark figure stands in the door frame with something big in their hands. He quickly reaches for the bedside table to turn on the light to reveal his boyfriend standing there with a cake in his hands, smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi,” he says and comes closer to sit at the edge of the bed. Jiyong’s lips part as he stares at Seunghyun and then at the cake and then back into the other man’s face.

“Happy birthday,” he continues and sets the cake down onto the bedsheets. Iye and Joah immediately get his attention and they move closer but Seunghyun shoos them away, mumbling something Jiyong can’t quite catch under his breath. And then, finally, Jiyong comes out of his initial surprise and crawls closer to get a better look. The cake looks rough but definitely self-made and his heart flutters at the sheer thought of his Seunghyun trying to bake it for him. If it tastes good is another thing.

“Thank you,” he whispers, “did you make this for me?” he adds and Seunghyun nods, running a nervous hand through his bed, or more like, couch hair.

“When you were gone this morning yes. I drove over to Youngbae and he lend me his kitchen so you wouldn’t smell it just yet,” he explains and digs his fingers into the soft sponge, breaking out a little piece and holding it up against Jiyong’s lips, but he pulls away again, looking at the piece of cake with a concerned look.

“Yah don’t be disrespectful now, you are able to eat this don’t worry, I had a supervisor,” Seunghyun mutters and Jiyong slowly opens his mouth to let Seunghyun push the piece inside. And it _does_ taste good, the chocolate flavour melts on his tongue and he can taste the hint of vanilla and almond.

“Almond and chocolate huh,” he muses and Seunghyun flashes him a boyish grin. “Of course, baby.”

He breaks out another little piece to feed him and Jiyong happily lets him do it, not caring that they may leave crumbs on the bed. This right here is so domestic and peaceful, to think that Seunghyun may have forgotten his birthday or didn’t plan a surprise – he counts this as one – sounds absurd now, thinking back to it.

And then Jiyong remembers his own words from earlier and before Seunghyun can react, he curls his lips around his fingers before he can pull them away. He is still wide awake and horny, his emotions are going through the roof right now and his boyfriend is _here_ with him.

Seunghyun watches him as he gives his fingers a few licks with his tongue, keeping his lips tightly around his knuckles and Jiyong can see that he has to hold himself back right now not to just pull him in and have his way with him. Although, this doesn’t sound so bad at all.

“Hyung,” Jiyong murmurs around his fingers and shifts closer, the cake suddenly forgotten. _"Oppa."_

And then everything happens so fast, Seunghyun pushes him back into the sheets and Jiyong yelps, the sound muffled by lips swallowing his every sound. He melts into the kiss, into the arms that hold him and he instantly pulls Seunghyun _closer_ _closer_ _closer_ , wants to feel his every movement as the kiss turns more heated and demanding. It’s all teeth and tongue and by the time they part to gasp for air, Jiyong is already a mess beneath the other man, lips swollen and a pretty dark red. He wants to reach out for Seunghyun, wants to draw him back in but the other man just shakes his head and gently catches his hand.

“This is about you, not me. Let me show you how much I love you,” he mumbles and kisses his fingertips, the back of his hand and then the smiling face tattoo before he moves down his wrist. Jiyong closes his eyes and lets himself fall, lets Seunghyun caress and appreciate every part of his body he can reach. Once he pulls his shirt over his head, he shivers just a little bit at the sudden switch of cooler air hitting his skin and lets out a deep sigh when he feels lips against his shoulder.

“So gorgeous,” Seunghyun whispers while leaving butterfly kisses all over his throat and then he bites, breaks his skin to lick over it right after and Jiyong absolutely loves it. He loves it when Seunghyun leaves his marks, to show everyone that he is his and of course Jiyong wears them proudly. All of his friends know about them anyway so what’s the point of hiding it?

Seunghyun wanders down after he finished his work on his neck. He darts his tongue out, leaving a wet trail over his smooth chest and over his nipples which makes Jiyong gasp slightly at the sudden sensation. Heat shots all the way down to his crotch as Seunghyun flicks his tongue over the little bud again while his fingers work over the other one, squeezing and rubbing over it. And then he curls his lips around the hardened bud to suck roughly on it and Jiyong arches his back, his hands instantly fly to Seunghyun’s hair to tug at the soft locks.

A soft whimper escapes Jiyong’s throat at the sensation, he has always been sensitive and Seunghyun knows just which part of his body he has to pay attention to, to make him a mess in seconds. Tonight is not different.

He continues to worship his body, leaving wet trails along his skin before he finally pulls down his shorts to caress his thighs, fingers brushing over the ink.

Seunghyun inhales and exhales slowly before he looks up to lock his gaze with Jiyong who stopped breathing for a second, too dazzled from the sheer love and pureness he sees and just felt. But once his eyes zero in on that beautiful smile grazing his hyung's lips, he can’t help but smile too and a bubbly laugh finds its way out of his stomach.

Jiyong doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to because underneath Seunghyun’s expert hands, he is putty either way. He wiggles his way out of the last piece of clothing to lay completely bare and holds his breath. This moment, right before they dive deeper into their desires, is Jiyong’s favourite. He never knows what to expect because Seunghyun always surprises him anew. He has his eyes closed again, shuddering as gentle fingertips glide over his calf up to the inside of his knee to part his legs. Years ago, Jiyong would’ve blushed at the thought of his hyung’s gaze being on him like this, but now it fills him with pride and smugness.

“Promise me something.” The sudden change of voice makes Jiyong reopen his eyes to look at Seunghyun who looks at him with fondness, love but also the slight hint of concern. “Promise me you won’t end up like in 2017,” he mumbles as he lets his thumb glide over Jiyong’s hipbone.

Jiyong knows exactly what the other man means and bites his lip. “I promise,” he whispers and reaches out to pull Seunghyun’s face down, to capture his lips in a soft kiss that holds so many emotions that Jiyong hopes Seunghyun can feel it.

He gasps into the kiss as Seunghyun works him open with slick but skilled fingers and groans lowly when he finally sinks into him, claiming every part of his body. It’s like touching is not enough for them though, their hands wander and clutch, grasp every inch of skin they can reach. Their mouths search the other until they breath the same air, sharing one breath as they draw moans out of each other effortlessly.

Jiyong’s fingers dig into Seunghyun’s shoulders at the pure bliss he feels, being surrounded by the man he loves, being taken by him, becoming one with him. And then, when he finds his prostate and pushes against it so hard that Jiyong almost sees stars, he lets himself fall, lets Seunghyun consume him wholly until he doesn’t have anything left to give. His moans get more high-pitched, he scratches Seunghyun’s back so hard it probably bleeds and his whole body shakes as his orgasm washes over him. It doesn’t take much long for Seunghyun to follow and together they lay in their own little bubble, wrapped around each other.

It’s Seunghyun who first untangles himself and gets up to get a wet towel, cleaning them both from the mess they made. Jiyong doesn’t even bother opening his eyes again, he just snuggles up to the man next to him once he’s done and lets out a content sigh.

“Best birthday present,” he mumbles and faintly hears the rumble of laughter vibrating through Seunghyun’s chest.

“I hope my real present won’t pale in comparison,” he says and at that Jiyong slightly opens one eye to glance up at him.

“I will be the judge to that,” he says and throws a leg over the taller man’s waist. “Round 2 once I got my breath back?”

Seunghyun grins. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

They sleep in the next morning and once Jiyong is half awake, he rolls onto his side and pulls a face. His back hurts from their last night’s activities but he doesn’t regret any minute of it. He just has to endure it the whole day and play it off – which probably won’t work because everyone will see right through him anyway.

Seunghyun is still fast asleep next to him and Jiyong decides that he will let him sleep. He looks so peaceful, like an angel and he caresses his cheek gently before he pulls himself out of bed and stretches. He definitely needs a shower and breakfast.

On his way to the kitchen, he takes the cake that’s been standing on the bedside table and puts it in the fridge for now. A dumb smile appears on his lips as he thinks back to the moment he spotted the cake and Seunghyun’s adorable facial expression. That makes him remember that it is his birthday today and people have probably already tried to call him. He quickly fetches his phone from the living room and scrolls through his messages, a few friends already send him their birthday wishes and he also spots his sister who sent him a picture. Once he opens it he bursts out laughing, she really got him that extension cord that reminds him more of freaking anal beads than its original purpose. He types quick replies to the first batch before he shuffles back to the kitchen to get some coffee and lights a cigarette. The nicotine rushes through his body and he closes his eyes, enjoying the effect it has on him immediately.

“Good morning,” a deep voice rings through the kitchen and Jiyong’s eyes snap open again to see Seunghyun standing in the doorway, his hair is sticking out in every direction and his pyjama looks all rumpled. His silky pants hang low on his waist and he reveals a little bit of his abdomen as he stretches his arms over his head, yawning.

“Did I wake you?” Jiyong asks softly as Seunghyun makes his way over to him, dropping a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

“No, you didn’t. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?” he asks and reaches around to get two coffee mugs out of the upper drawer while Jiyong watches him. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach is back again, this is how he imagined the perfect birthday morning.

“Well I am sore but other than that I feel great."

Seunghyun chuckles and sneaks a hand around Jiyong’s middle to give him a small clasp on his ass, making Jiyong gasp and groan.

“I hate you.”

They spend the next minutes preparing a small breakfast before Jiyong asks what’s been burning on his tongue since last night.

“So you said you have another present for me?”

Seunghyun looks up from his plate and nods slowly, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes I do.”

“And you really have plans today? At the studio?”

“You know the answer to that, babe.”

“So when will I get my present then?” Jiyong asks, a little impatient now. The other man simply shakes his head and hides his smirk behind his mug.

“As soon as we’re dressed I’d say. You wanna take a shower before we leave?”

* * *

It takes them 15 minutes longer in the shower because they can’t keep their hands off of each other, and 10 extra minutes dressing because Jiyong can’t find his favourite shirt. But once they are all done, Seunghyun ushers them outside where a cab is already waiting for them.

“It’s far away?” Jiyong asks as they squeeze into the backseat and Seunghyun shakes his head.

“No but I wasn’t in the mood to walk,” he explains to which Jiyong only rolls his eyes. Lazy dork.

The car drive really isn’t that long, the traffic isn’t as bad either and soon enough they are entering Seunghyun’s villa complex. Now Jiyong really wonders if there won’t be a surprise party or anything like that because really, why would he bring him here? But instead of taking the stairs upstairs, Seunghyun goes for the stairs to the basement and Jiyong’s brows fly up.

“I knew it. You wanna get rid of me on my birthday. How could I be so blind.”

“Shut up and come,” Seunghyun laughs and leads Jiyong down to the basement where he flips the switch and the room comes to life. There are still art pieces, highly secured by wrapping paper and at first Jiyong doesn’t quite know where to look at. Is Seunghyun giving him one of his art works?

But then his eyes fall onto a canvas in the corner of the room. There’s a tarp thrown over it, a yellow bow sits right in the middle of it and he immediately knows that this must be his present. He is excited, did Seunghyun get him an art piece? They share the same passion and also gifted each other art pieces but never to one's birthday. Because this means Seunghyun doesn’t expect anything in return and suddenly Jiyong’s hands get sweaty. He is nervous. Because he knows Seunghyun and how he values a good art work.

“So I got you something and I hope you like it.” Seunghyun’s voice pulls Jiyong out of his thoughts and he steps closer to run his fingers gently over the bow, tugging at it. “Open it,” he continues softly and Jiyong pulls the protection material away in one go to reveal the art work underneath.

He takes two steps back to have a better look at it and his mouth falls open. It’s beautiful and he takes those two steps forward again to have an even closer look. It’s a woman sitting in a man’s lap and it’s so very erotic. And then his eyes land on the artist and his mouth goes dry. Seunghyun got him a freaking Jeff Koons? Just how much money did he spend on him.

“Wow this...I don’t know what to say,” he whispers.

“Ah maybe ‘Thank you, I really appreciate this wonderful present’?” Seunghyun suggest and Jiyong can hear it in his voice, he is nervous as well. So he just has to ask this.

“How much did you spend?”

There’s a long silence before Seunghyun sighs.

“You don’t wanna know. And I won’t tell you either because you would probably yell at me and ask me why I spend that much money on you,” he mumbles and Jiyong bites his lip.

“Hyung...you really shouldn’t have-”

“But I wanted to,” Seunghyun cuts him off and takes a step closer. “You know I don’t actually do this. Buying art and giving it away for someone’s birthday. But with you...damn it Jiyong with you I don’t think straight. I just do it. I saw this masterpiece and thought ‘Wow, Jiyong would love this.’ And then I bought it. Because you mean that much to me, you...I know we only once talked about this, briefly before I enlisted...” Seunghyun trails off and at first Jiyong doesn’t know what he’s referring to but then his eyes widen as he connects the dots. Seunghyun once told him that he treasures art, that he wouldn’t give away such work of a certain value just to anybody. That in the art world, gifting high priced pieces is only common between couples that are serious about each other or even married-

“Wait.” Jiyong looks up to Seunghyun with wide eyes. “Are you...”

“You know my opinion on that matter. But Jiyong you are the expectation to literally everything. So yes, I guess I am,” Seunghyun mumbles and Jiyong breaks into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Say it. I want you to say it,” he demands and Seunghyun rolls his eyes fondly.

“Such a diva. Kwon Jiyong, by giving you this piece of art I want you to know that I am serious about you. About us. I know during the last months we worked hard on ourselves and I want it to remain like this for a long time. Will you marry me?”

Jiyong feels like his knees are about to give out any moment and his smile couldn’t get any bigger. He wordlessly falls into the other man’s arms and hugs him so tightly before kissing him with everything he’s got.

“Fuck of course I wanna marry you, you dork. Oh my god I thought this would never happen and here you are, proposing to me with a freaking Koon. I can’t believe I’m gonna marry the biggest dork that exists,” he gushes.

Seunghyun chuckles while he holds the smaller man close but then Jiyong seems to remember something.

“I still get a ring though, right?”

“Everything for you, baby.”

“I can’t wait to tell the others, they won’t even believe me,” Jiyong keeps on babbling so Seunghyun takes his time to run his fingers through the soft strands of hair.

“Considering this wasn’t planned at all, yes no one will believe us. So, I actually asked Youngbae to celebrate your birthday at his place, Daesung and a few others will be there as well. Sounds good?”

Jiyong’s eyes sparkle. “Perfect.”

“There will be _chicken and beer_.”

A loud, carefree laugh bubbles out of Jiyong as he pinches Seunghyun’s cheek.

“I’m gonna marry a dork.”


End file.
